Making Hinata Cry
by TheAwesomeCocoPuff
Summary: When Hinata cries, he is to be comforted and protected. Everyone knows that. A series of drabbles. Hinata x everyone. Except Oikawa. He is toothpaste. Or a character I don't know enough about. Yeah. Just click the link...
1. TanaHina

Tears stream down Hinata's face as he clings to Tanaka, choking out the story of how some bully or another had hit him. But the senpai can see that for himself. The bruise on his small boyfriend's cheek...

Tanaka reaches for Hinata, wraps one arm around him, and pulls the boy onto his lap, strokes the flyaway orange locks. By this point, Hinata's words have melted into unintelligible sniffles and he's just buried in Tanaka's arms. Silently, Tanaka vows that whoever did this is going to pay. Anyone who hurts Hinata or makes him cry... Well, they have Tanaka Ryuunosuke to answer to.

Eventually, Hinata's small body stops its uncontrollable shaking and Hinata just presses closer. They stay like that for a while until Tanaka adjusts and realizes that Hinata has fallen asleep on him. Making himself comfortable, Tanaka prepares himself to stay like that for a while.

When he open his eyes, it's morning, and the rest of the team has surrounded them. Multiple phones are out, with camera shutters clicking, and Tanaka has to admit, if it hadn't been them, he would be doing the same thing.

But it's alright, because as long as Hinata's happy, he's happy.


	2. KageHina

Kageyama stares as Hinata ran over to him, holding his arm as tears trickle down his face. Ruffling the shota's hair, he asks him what was wrong, and tells him to 'quit blubbering, dumbass', though both know he means 'stop crying, you aren't allowed to be in pain'.

Hinata mumbles something about it being a bee sting, which puts Kageyama into an awkward situation, because who would expect him to know what to do for those? The setter isn't exactly a doctor, after all.

He ends up taking the sniffling Hinata to Suga in the hopes that the ashen-haired third year will know what to do. Suga being Suga, and the team 'mom', sits Hinata down and send Kageyama to get the first aid kit and some ice. He does so, willing to do anything to relieve Hinata's pain and stop those tears that were bring an unfamiliar lump to the ravenette setter's throat.

When he returns, Suga takes the ice pack and presses it to the sting, all the while murmuring soft, comforting words; and a still more unfamiliar feeling begins to gnaw at Kageyama's stomach. He recognizes it, despite its foreignness: jealousy. He is jealous that he isn't the one comforting Hinata and making him feel better. And it really, truly hurts.

He watches carefully every move Suga makes, hears every word he says. Attentively he watches the movements of Suga's deft fingers putting some sort of cream and a band-aid on the hurting elbow. Hinata gives him a curious look as to the careful attention Kageyama is giving him, but says nothing.

Later, however, Hinata wraps his arms around Kageyama and whispers that he's all right, it's just a bee sting, oh, and don't be jealous of Suga, that he will always stay with Kageyama. Kageyama is surprised at the shota's correct interpretation of his gaze, but that's less important.

What is important is that Hinata is his, and he is Hinata's, and so it shall always be.


	3. TsukiHina

Pain. Black. And fear. That's what Tsukishima Kei is feeling and seeing. Then he opens his eyes.

Pain. Blurriness. And love. That's what he feels and sees as an orange-covered head fills his vision like a sun lighting up his life, though his boyfriend has his beautiful face buried deep within his hands, and something like a miniature crystal falls, as the megane watches, from in between two fingers.

Tsukki's heart aches, but all he does is reach out and lightly slap the shota with a demand for his glasses. Hinata raises his head with a startled expression, tears still falling, before he propells himself forward and clings to the golden-eyed boy. Tsukki attempts to push him away but nearly falls of the hospital bed himself. So he ends up making another demand for his glasses.

Nervously, Hinata tells him they were smashed by the car that hit him when he knocked Hinata out of the road. But Tsukki finds that he is ever so slightly grateful for it, because it provides an explanation for the fact that the room is so blurry. But since he has no explanation for the lump in his throat, he just ignores it.

It'll be a long recovery, but with Hinata at his side and a never-ending supply of sass, he'll make it, and be the better for it. Closer, at least, to the sunny boy who's life he saved. And that's the way it should be.


	4. KenHina

A thousand simulations run through Kenma's head as to why Hinata isn't at the cafe yet. But much to the pudding-head's mostly concealed surprise, when Hinata arrives on their date, he's sobbing as he runs towards Kenma and throws his arms around him.

Kenma, after a short pause, asks the shota what's wrong. He gets a reply, mumbled into his shirt, of having seen a kitty run over. Kenma's eyes widen and soon he feels tears trickling down his own cheeks. Hesitantly and with eyes downcast, he rest his chin on Hinata's soft curls, and they cry together in silence for the poor kitty.

Some part of Kenma's mind notices when the waiter (with a lot of questioning glances at the sobbing boy clinging to the pudding-head) places his order on the table, but he chooses to ignore it, just like his game laying on the table. After all, the insistent beeps are far less important that his little boyfriend's tears.

Uncertainly, Kenma looks around for a way to comfort Hinata. His eye fall upon the cup of cocoa and the apple pie, and slowly he reaches out for the fork. Hinata looks up, face pink and mouth slightly open, just to receive the point of Kenma's pie on the tip of his tongue.

He chews, swallows, then makes himself comfortable and properly on Kenma's lap, instead of half on ground, to the pudding-head's awkward embarrassment. But he accepts it, before taking a bite of pie himself (he ranks it at 9.3) and giving Hinata the cup of cocoa.

He continues to feed Hinata and soon is rewarded with a sunny smile. In return, he gives one of his rare, small, sweet smiles.

And everything is made better.


End file.
